Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Part 6.
Here is the sixth part of Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) * Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Narrator: Thomas finally made it to the high mountains. * Thomas: Let's go to the top without a stop. Yodel ay hee hoo! I'll climb this mountain if it's the last thing I do. * (Thomas climbs up with his cars, and has to be careful, but must not overshoot climbing up. He hears Daisy throwing snowballs, but grabs some bags, and doesn't care. Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad is catching up to Thomas, but is trying to help Rayman down) * Rayman: Uh, can someone help me down from here? I am a limbless hero, who has fallen upon a predicament. * Abigial: Yippee! You're here, Mr. Toad. Whee! * Foolish Freight Cars: Here we go, Thomas. One car by one. * Thomas: It's cool to be nice. The longer you climb, the faster I fall, so be careful with me. * Caitlin: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! * Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Duh! Duh. I've got you, Rayman. Your mountain climbing days continue. * Narrator: Thomas continued to climb up up the high mountains as Caitlin with some coaches fell down into the sea below with some boulders follow. Keep climbing, Thomas. You'll make it to the top. * Thomas: It's cool to be nice. Safe and sound with two feet on the ground. We've made it! * Narrator: Thomas has finally made it up to the top. Now he has to go to the airport. Footage * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Little Engine That Could (1991) Category:UbiSoftFan94